In the field of automotive vehicle interiors, previously there were several dials, rotary switches, or knobs required to control various systems within the vehicle. For example, one knob was used to control audio volume, another knob was used to control fan speed, and yet another knob was used to control temperature, etc., by way of example. Thus, temperature controls, audio controls, and navigation controls, among other controls, were displayed on multiple displays, with corresponding knobs to control these systems.
Styling and technology trends have encouraged the use of a reconfigurable touch screen for multiple systems, to minimize the number of screens and knobs required within a vehicle. However, these systems limit haptic feedback and require a vehicle driver to shift his or her eyes away from the road to scan the control choices, focus on pressing the desired control in the correct location, and confirm the interface has recognized the input. Drivers are districted for an undesirable amount of time when attempting to navigate these systems.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the control systems within a vehicle such that minimal controls are required without distracting the driver from the primary task of monitoring the road, while also minimizing the number of displays and controls.